George O' Malley fanfic: Begin Again
by o0Jordyn0o
Summary: This fanfiction is dedicated to George O' Malley/T.R. Knight (T.R. Knight is an amazing actor) I was devastated by George's death... So I've come up with this alternate story of him surviving. Because for me Grey's Anatomy has never been the same without him... So this is my way of coping. I hope you enjoy reading this, and much I enjoyed writing it! 3 :)
1. Chapter 1: New Old Life

George~ GA Fanfic

George's POV

"George O' Malley dead" What? Did everyone just assume it was me? That I was "John Doe." It was one big misunderstanding, Meredith got the "007" palm writing message wrong. Callie thought it was me because of some freckle that looked identical to mine. And to make matters worse they even had a funeral for "me." I felt bad, really really bad. I wasn't the one who jumped in front of the bus. Yes, the day "I died." I just so happened to be badly injured, but I didn't die. My friends had mourned and said their goodbyes to a George who wasn't dead. It's been a long time so I'm sure they've moved on by now. I left because I decided it would be best for me, Ok. Maybe everyone could of been a little more supportive. But no one liked the idea of me going to be in the army as a trauma surgeon. I don't know if it was because they thought I wouldn't last, or because they'd just miss me. Maybe both. But I made the decision, there wasn't anything keeping me in Seattle at the time. It's not like I had any girlfriends, I had friends that were girls... But not girlfriends, But I did have ex's. I even turned one of them gay. The other who is one of my best friends has cancer... I don't even know if she is still alive. Then there was was Lexie. I haven't seen her in forever, but as far as I knew, She was still with Alex. Even though we were never anything serious, I still resented the fact of them dating. Alex didn't deserve a girl like Lexie... Oh And last but not least, Meredith Grey. I thought she was the love of my life. I would of done anything for her. But she never felt the same way, She just slept with me once and during it she cried. hysterically. Way to go and make me feel like shit. It was humiliating. And for the longest time I couldn't even look at her, It took a lot of time for me to get over what was and what would never be. I was in love with her. But I eventually moved on. It's taken me some time. But it happened. And being in the army gave me something to think about, I felt like I was doing something in my life. And something serious, People didn't look at me the same way they did back on the hospital. I wasn't the 'wimpy forever alone intern'. It was nice to be in army, I enjoyed it actually. Well, Besides the fact that I got shot, And was sent back home. I was kind of glad about being sent back home in way, Because I had missed my friends. But I have good news.. And today was my first day back home. I had got an apartment back in Seattle. And I was going to start over, fresh. I had spent the weekend moving in and getting everything ready for myself. My "New old life." I was looking forward to it. I was standing in the center of my apartment looking around. "Good Job." I had to tell myself. Because I did this all by myself. Cleaning, Moving furniture. And now it was time to relax. Tomorrow is the day I go back to the hospital. And I wasn't going to go run off to the army again. Not anytime soon. I went straight to bed.

Chapter 1. Begin Again.

My alarm went off. And the sunlight came shining through the curtains. Today was the day. I cleaned up, got dressed, and then I drove down to the hospital, walked through the doors looking as confident as ever. At least that's what I thought I looked like. Who knows what people were thinking. As soon as I got inside I looked around to see if anyone I knew was in sight... Nope. "I'm back everyone!" People glared at me. "Excuse me, but is there anyway I could help you?" I heard a woman's voice coming from behind me. But not just any woman's voice. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of its chest. I slowly turned around. "Callie." I half smiled. She stood frozen in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing. "Oh god no.. Callie, You've got to breathe." I put my hand on her shoulder and her eyes followed my hand. As if they were glued on them. Is this how it was going to be like for everyone. "This isn't real." She gasped. "No Callie, This is real. I'm here... It's George. I'm alive." I tried to comfort her. Not that it helped, Because she started sobbing. And by now there was already a crowd of people watching us. "Can we have some room here people? Please." I asked everyone. "Callie Torres, Did I not page you earlier?" I heard a voice. Bailey. It was Bailey. Oh god. I put my head down hiding my face. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. "Sir, May I ask you why your on the floor of my hospital? Are you injured in any way, shape or form? if not, I suggest you get up from there." I didn't respond. All I did was look up at her. And she had the same reaction as Callie. I stood up. "Now before you freak out. I want to explain myself. I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine. I think there was a mistake in identifying me. Considering you tried to figure out who I was by a freckle. And Meredith got the palm writing wrong." "This cannot be happening." She stared at me. Let's just say that my whole day went this way. I've been yelled at, cried over, and everything in between. Some of them are still in denial. But some of them are missing... Lexie wasn't there. And it was the perfect opportunity to ask why. I happened to be with Richard. I had gotten my job back. And he was still in shock... But you could still talk to him. "Sir, May I ask where Lexie Grey is." His eyes widened "O' Malley, You disappear for three years and your asking me why someone isn't here?" You could hear the pain in his voice. "As I explained earlier, And I am deeply sorry. I was just wondering what happened to her... I haven't heard from her in a while. I wanted to talk to her, I have something I wanted to tell her." He got up from his chair and put his hand on my shoulder the same way I had done to Callie earlier today. "O' Malley." He said firmly, but couldn't even hold eye contact. "What is it?" I asked becoming worried. "About a year ago, There was a plane crash." "Yes, sir?" "A few members of the staff that you know were on it, two people ended up dying in the end." "Ok." I exhaled anxiously. "Those two people were Lexie Grey, and Mark Sloan." And now it was my turn to be in shock. I actually fell to my knees. "I am so sorry, O' Malley." I couldn't even find the words to respond to him. It felt like something inside of my had died... She was gone and I didn't even know.. And then Izzie crossed my mind. "Chief... Tell me. Did Izzie survive her cancer?" I put my head down. "Yes, Yes she did survive. She just doesn't work here any more George." "Ok.." "If there is anything I could do t-" "No. I don't want to know anything else. It can't be fixed. What's done is done. Right chief?" I said emotionlessly as I got up, and left his office. I had my job back. I was starting as soon as possible. But right now I just needed to breathe. And I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran outside, paced around. And yes, I eventually did throw up. It only made me feel worse.

(This was chapter 1. I hope you liked it, give me some feedback! I will make another chapter soon.. I had to make this. I just couldn't accept the fact that he died... And I don't plan on accepting it. George was and always has been my favorite character of GA! 3


	2. Chapter 2: So Far

Chapter 2~

It's been about a month since I started working at Seattle Grace Hospital again.  
Things have slowly started to turn back to normal... Well, My normal. My normal and your normal are most likey very different. I don't want to complain though. I tried to focus on the good things that happened in this past month. I was able to help in a few different surgeries. And then we had a bunch of highschooler's who got alcohol poisoning. Guess who got to clean up the mess? This guy. Doctor Bailey's orders. The last thing I wanted to do was clean up puke all day, But it was part of my job. And I liked my job, I really did. I knew that this was what I wanted to do. Take care of people and be a great surgeon. I had to keep reminding myself this, I just wanted to stay focused. Maybe I could stay out of the drama for a while... Yeah I know, I'll keep lying to myself. I always ended up getting in the middle of something. It never failed. I'm the guy that people go to, to just vent... I mean, I'll be there for you. I like helping people. I don't mind it.. It's just the social drama that I get tired of. The gossip and jokes. Mostly because I was the laughing stock of it all. Whatever, right now I just wanted someone to talk to. It was times like this where I wish I still had Izzie around to talk to. My best friend. It's not like I had anyone other than my friends. There was my family.. But as you may of noticed, I'm just different. I love my brothers Ronny, and Jerry. But I'm not into the type of things they are. I can't talk about medical type things because they really don't know anything about it. And ever since dad...died, It's been tough. It's just so weird... Your with someone. And then they are just gone. It happens so fast. I would of given him my heart.. I would of done anything to save my dad... I remember my dad finally telling me about what happened to my dog Bucky. He waited so long to tell me the truth about what happened. Because he knew how it would bother me. Which brought me back to thought of people thinking I was sensitive. Yes, I was. I was known as the softie. It's just who I am. I don't want to be someone I'm not going to be someone I'm not... Anyways.  



	3. Chapter 3: Claire Collins

Claire Collins P.O.V.

Hi. My name's Claire Collins. I'm 24. I just graduated from medical school. I live here in Seattle. It's nice here, But sometimes I'd just like to go out and see the rest of world. I've always been kind of adventurous like that I guess. But my father was a doctor, So he kind of pushed me towards the medical career. But I actually like it, I'm kind of obsessed actually. Tomorrow is my first day of work at Seattle Grace Hospital, I'm really nervous.. And since I'm going to be a new intern it's gonna be tough. It's kind of like the new kid at school. I'm the freshman. The outsider. Whatever you want to call it, Bottom line it won't be easy. But I'm not really looking to make friends. I just want to do what I do best, and love. I know that I'm destined to do this. I want to be the best surgeon I can be. And I'm not letting anyone get in the way of it, Believe that. I live an apartment with my older sister Harper, She's going to be working at the hospital too. But she's worked at other hospitals, So I guess you could say she has more experience. I won't let it bother me though. I mean, I'm a likeable person right? Well, You DID just meet me, so don't answer that question. I know I can come off as competitive or cocky, But I'm really not. I was kind of the nerd growing up in school.. Until my decided to change things up for me. Curls to straight hair. Glasses to contacts. Sneakers to converse. She tried to help me become "popular." but it just wasn't me. Harper has always been one of those girls. Not the mean popular ones, Just the one every guy wants to date. I didn't have time for guys. It just wasn't a priority for me. And I'm glad. Because now I'm starting a medical career. This is what I've been working for all my life. Straight A's. Staying up studying up all night. It paid off. I even got a full scholarship. But my parents favored my sister over me, It didn't matter how hard I tried. "Why can't you be more like your sister Harper?" I was constantly asked. I was sick and tired of it. So at one point I moved out and lived with my Aunt Charlotte all throughout high-school. Then I moved out for college. I've always loved my aunt Charlotte. She's always been there for me, She did everything for me. She was a parent to me... Erm, That's beside the point though. I didn't want to get into a huge life story. Sorry for rambling on, I just wanted to tell you a bit about myself. So we're not strangers.

I was sitting on the couch, It was about nine and Harper didn't come back home yet.. So I just went to bed. Tomorrow was my first day at work, I was freaking out but finally fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4: Bambi O' Malley

Chapter 4 George's P.O.V

It was back to work again. And I got to work early. Just for the heck of it I guess. I was assigned to Derek Shepherd for the day..  
Which I was perfectly fine with.. Derek and I had cleared things up between us, And we were good. "Morning George, You'll be scrubbing in and meeting me the OR today." Yes sir." I nodded my head. Then April Kepner came up to me. "Hi George! Did you hear there were a few more new interns coming in today?" She seemed like she was in a good mood. "Uhmm." I rubbed the back on my neck. "No, actually I haven't." I shrugged. "Oh, keep an eye out then!." She smiled widely and then walked away happily. She had a total crush on me, No one could be that happy. April was beautiful, and nice too. But I just couldn't see myself with her, And I'm pretty sure that Avery is with her. I stood there thinking, and then Shepherd walked through the doors. "O' Malley, I need you too scrub in now. I need an extra set of hands." He reminded me annoyed now. " I forgot...How did I forget? I mentally kicked myself. "Sorry sir!." I rushed through the doors and scrubbed in. Shepherd was performing a surgery on a young fourteen year old boy who had a brain aneurysm.. Just when I thought everything was fine. "We've got some bleeding!" Derek announced and everyone rushed over to help. The problem with that was, well... an aneurysm that has ruptured or leaked is at risk of bleeding again. Re-bleeding can cause further damage to brain cells. Which is exactly what was happening. I felt sick to my stomach. So I had to leave the room. "O' Malley where are you going?" He asked me still working on the patient. "I'm sorry." I said sighing...I didn't tell you this, But earlier, Shepherd had me check on the young boy before we started the procedure, And I did. His name is Carter. And he is a kind boy, He kind of reminds me of the way I was when I was a child. And I guess I just got attached to this patient... Because this was affecting me, It's happened before. I knew the feeling, Your scared for their life. And if they do go.. It's just a horrible and devastating feeling. This young man is just fourteen. He has got his whole life ahead of him. I'm supposed to be a surgeon. People die everyday. I needed to get over myself. I heard him flat line... "Oh God." I went outside for some air and sat down on the bench. Just like I had last time. But I didn't throw up this time... That helped. "Having a rough day?" I heard a voice. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." I didn't bother looking up. "Today's my first day here, So I can't imagine how mine is going to go." Which put an instant smile on my face. "I remembered my first day." I finally looked at her. "How was it?" She asked nervously. "It was fine. Er, As good as your first day as an intern can be. Don't worry. You'll make friends. They make things easier... And at times harder, But they come around." I smiled. "My name is Claire by the way." She held out her hand. "George." I replied shaking her hand. "So what happened to you?"  
She asked. "This boy had an brain aneurysm, And he started to re-bleed... Re-bleeding causes damage to the brain-cells." I sighed. "Isn't there a way to fix that?" "It's a complication. There are so many possibilities of complications during surgeries, But he flatlined. I'm not sure why. I don't want to know why . I don t even know if he is still alive." "You got attached to him." She stated. "Yes." I said getting back up. "It was nice meeting you Claire, But I've got to go back up now." I smiled. She seemed nice. I thought to myself as I got inside the elevator pressing the button. I got out, and sighed again. "You left, Bambi." Cristina said, Her and Meredith were hanging around the desk. "I'm going now." I went back inside the OR. "What happened, Derek?" He looked up at me. "There were some complications, But he's going to be alright." I was kind of worried he'd be mad. I nodded walking towards him. "I'm sorry Derek. I don't know what happened to me." I admitted. "It happens." He understood.. "So he's going to be okay?" I checked again. "He'll be fine. His parents are waiting anxiously to hear what s going on... Would you like to tell them, George?" "Yes, sir. Thank you." I left the OR and went into the waiting room and told the boy's parents what happened. And I was happy to tell them that their son was going to be okay. 


	5. Chapter 5: Izzie Stevens

Izzie Stevens.

It's been years since I left Seattle. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for a while now... Looking back at my old life makes me really sad so I try not to think about it. I always remember my old friends. My best girlfriend Meredith. And then there was George. Who has always been there for me, No matter what.. But he was dead. There wasn't anything I could do. He was gone. It's been four years since it happened, But I still haven't gotten over him. I still love him. And I have this strange gnawing feeling, Sometime is telling me to go back to Seattle. I don't know why. But I've felt like this for weeks. And It's really bothering me now... Should I call someone. It would be weird.. But then I thought, why not? I dialled Meredith's number sighing. "Hello, who is this?" I heard her voice and immediately wanted to start crying. It was like a rush of emotions. But I managed to respond. "Izzie.. It's Isobel Stevens, Meredith." I didn't hear her anything. "Meredith are you there?" Still no answer.. "Meredith, Please." "I don't know what to say right now, Izzie. I haven't heard from you in years." I could tell she was still shocked. "I'm sorry. I.. I had just had to get my life back together, I told you I had to start fresh." I tried to explain. "Yes, I get that.. But I would at least think that you would care enough to call your friends. You've missed a lot." She was slightly mad but understanding... If that was even possible. "I know I missed a lot. I'm sorry. But I was thinking about coming back..." The last sentence just came out. I wasn't planning on telling anyone. "I don't know if you'll be able to handle some of the things that have happened Izzie, Especially recently." She sounded kind of worried. "I'm strong enough Meredith. I'll get a plane ticket and visit you guys for a while. If everything is fine, I'll stay. I need this..." I did my best to explain. "I've got to go now Izzie. I'll see you when you get here." She had to go so soon? I get it, I was a bad friend... If she even thinks of me as a friend still. "Ok." I said right before she hung up. I sighed again before turning my laptop on.. It took me some time to do it, But I got it taken care of. I would be leaving in two days. Hopefully everything works out. Everything is going to be okay, Right? 


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing To Say

George~

It's been a rather exciting week in the hospital. We had crazy patients coming in left and right. Yes, crazy. We had twin sisters with Tourette's syndrome who were all cut up. Don't ask why. And then a little boy who swallowed a ton of marbles...We also lost an older woman in surgery who had lung cancer.. But yeah, this week was like any other. And I wasn't able to participate in everything. I was on "Probation." as Bailey likes to call it. So they were making take the weekend off. I didn't have anything to do. So I guess I'd just spend it sleeping. Which is exactly what I was doing right now. Laying in bed thinking about stuff. The past, the present... the future, maybe there was a girlfriend in the future. No, I think I was starting to dream for a second there. And then my phone rang. It was like midnight. I answered it anyways. "Hello?" .. "George, It's Izzie." It was Meredith. "What about Izzie?" I started to get worried. But she didn't answer me. "Meredith, What about Izzie, Please answer me." .. "She's coming to Seattle. She's considering staying here again." And now I didn't answer.. What was there to say? Nothing. I hung up... Not to be rude. But I didn't want her to hear my reaction to this. "Oh God." I sighed. I was completely screwed. My best friend thought I was dead. I didn't even think of calling her... I thought it would be best to see each other in person. And now she was coming back.. She was going to see that I was still alive... I couldn't think about it. If I did I would be up... All night. So I just ignored it. You've really done it this time Bambi. I rolled over and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Feeling Sympathetic

Claire Collins~

Ok, So maybe George was right. I haven't had the best first couple weeks as a new intern. But you know, whatever. I wasn't going to let that get to me. It didn't matter. I know I'll be able to do what I came here for eventually. Right now I'm just learning.. Very slowly. So slow you could fall asleep. I've seen my share of dead bodies. Not a big deal. It didn't freak me out. Now the other interns on the other hand. Oh, They think I'm emo or some stupid crap because I don't tear up or flinch when someone dies. I don't know what the big deal is. They are dead and gone. It's not like you know them. People are such sissy's. But on the bright side... There are some really attractive guys here. Um, Not that it's distracting me... Maybe a little? I know I'm not the only one who's noticed. I'm getting along really well with this girl named April. She's really peppy.. Sometimes she over does it. But I need a friend like that. I guess sometimes I'm a little too serious. But it's how I can stay focused.. I don't have time for the drama. Seriously. It's too much to deal with. Who dated who, Who cares? Gosh.. I had to make a note to myself. Don't stay in the on call room just for sitting down. People use those beds for other reasons. Those things shouldn't happen in the hospital. The horror. I shuddered at the thought of that. I was in the locker room taking my coat and keys out so I could go home. Just as I'm about to leave. George walks in, "Hey Claire. What's up?" He said with a blank expression. "It's late. Most people are at home. Why are you here?" I sighed. "I work here too." He walked over to his locker and opened it. I gave him a sarcastic look and closed my locker to sit on the bench. "So what's really going on." I said with a grin. "My best friend thinks I'm dead and she's coming to see me tomorrow." His face still had no expression. "What?" I couldn't say anything else. "She thinks your dead." I stated to myself. "I wasn't expecting that O' Malley." He was staring at the ground. "Are you there?" I sighed again. "No, Not really. I'm here... But I might as well be invisible. "This is also my third time being a repeat intern." "George. I can you tell me why she thought you were dead?" I asked as non-sarcastic as I could. We must've talked for at least two hours until we both finally went home. I had driven home and I was in the parking lot of my apartment lost in thought. I felt bad for George, He wasn't a bad guy. And I looked at him as a friend. I'll do anything for a friend. But I didn't know how to exactly help him tonight. If someone thinks your dead for four years, and they've already mourned your death and said their goodbye's I can even imagine how their reaction would be to seeing you. I couldn't even process it in my head. I put my head back and then saw my sister at my car door. "Are you sleeping in there tonight?" She joked as I rolled down my window. "No, Harper. I'm not." I got out of the car and hugged her before going inside. How was I going to sleep with all this stuff on my mind now? Great. 


	8. Chapter 8: Too Much To Handle

(Chapter theme song: Skinny Love - Birdy)

Izzie Stevens~

Today was the day. I had already gotten off the plane. And now I was at a drink stand at the beach, I was really excited.. I was going to see everyone again. It was going to be an emotional day, I was aware of that, But whats the worst that can happen? I'm going to see Meredith, Cristina, and everyone else and just try my best to have a good time and enjoy myself. I'm going to be staying at with Meredith these next couple of weeks. And I'm looking forward to it. I smiled as I dialled her number, I was going to be meeting her at the beach today, But I didn't see anyone, So I decided to call. I remember her saying that she has some people to introduce me to, and that mostly everyone had the day off today. Oh! And that also mentioned she has something big to tell me, What if she's pregnant, I thought to myself as it rang. "Hello?" She sounded much better than last time we talked. "Hi, Meredith! It's Izzie. I just got to the beach and right now I'm at the drink stand, Where are you?" I beamed. "Just walk a little further down, We set up around there Iz." She told me calmly. "Ok! I'll be right there." I hung up without saying bye and practically fell down trying to get there. I saw a few cars that I recognized, The first person I could get to was Cristina "I missed you guys so much." I smiled and Cristina didn't move an inch. "You know I don't like hugs, Stevens." She stated. "Oh come on. You know you missed me!." I joked. "Did I?" She said sarcastically, I moved on to everyone else, There were a lot of unfamiliar faces there but I hugged them anyways. I found Meredith and Derek and gave them big hugs. They had music playing, And everything was just perfect.. I pulled Meredith aside "Sooo, What's the big secret Meredith?" I smirked. "Izzie, It's not something I can tell or show you here." She said not making eye-contact. "Meredith, What is it? I'm a big girl. You can tell me." I reassured her. "No, You don't understand." She sighed. "Of course I understand!" I insisted.  
And she took my hand "Get in my car." I said nervously. So I did. "We'll be back everyone." I said waving to my friends before getting in the car. We sat in silence, Until I noticed she was driving into an apartment complex. "Ha! I used to live in one of these!" I said smiling but I stopped when I saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? Cheer up. I'm here and we are all going to have a great time at the beach. And we're going to make to best of the time that we do have together, Don't be upset. Please." I sighed. And she got out of the car, So I followed. We went up a flight of stairs until we got to a door. "Go inside Izzie. I'm staying out here." She told me as she leaned against the wall. "Why?" I questioned her. "Go!" She barked at me. "Gosh." I opened the door, It was a nice apartment. But I didn't see anything or anyone. It was empty. "Hello, Anyone here?" I don't get the point of this at all. Then I saw someone walk from one bedroom to another and took a step back closer to the door. "Hey, I'm here to see you...Who ever you are." I started to get kind of nervous.. I heard their voice. It was a guy's voice. "Please, Let's get this over with so I can leave here." I started to get annoyed. I heard footsteps and the person finally walked out... I gasped and it felt like the oxygen had been sucked out of the room and I was on my knees. "Oh God, Oh God!" I whimpered. It was George. It was George! I felt faint.. I was going to pass out. He helped me up and sat me down on the couch, and he sat down too. I was in shock, I couldn't say anything. Meredith walked in, So I guess she heard me. .. My mouth just hung open. "I'll talk." And I looked into his eyes and tears started steaming down my face. "As you can see.. I'm not dead. I- I never died Izzie." I was still looking at him. "There was a mistake, I actually did go to the Army, That's why I was gone. I was in the Army for about two years until I got shot, and sent home." By now I was shaking and Meredith was hugging on to me trying to comfort me. Not that it helped. He stopped talked and I noticed his eyes starting to tear up. "I didn't...mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want this.." He put his head down. "I'm sorry Izzie, I am so sorry." He was sincere.. But I couldn't take this right now. I got up and left, I literally walked back to the hotel that I was staying at which was 10 minutes away. I felt broken and defeated. As soon as I got up to my room I got into bed and cried.. and cried, until there just weren't any more tears. All this time I thought he was dead. George wasn't dead. He was my world, And I was in love with him. And when I thought he died. Something inside me had died that day too. And I have never been the same. It broke me. And then the day I left Seattle I was relieved. I thought everything was going to be ok, And I told myself that I would make it without George... Now what?


	9. Chapter 9: Remorse, Remorse

George~

What've I done? I really messed up.. Again. I've hurt Izzie too many times to do something like this. You know, She should of been the first person I called when I got back. She didn't deserve what I did to her at all. I didn't say anything to anyone. I had told everyone I was going and just left, Without an official goodbye. And now here we are four years later. I don't know what to do to fix this.. She knows now, Everyone knows. I had visited my mother and brothers... They had the same reaction. I was hurting everyone around me. I've never done anything like this before. I didn't mean to hurt them.. I was just stupid, really stupid. What kind of person does something like this? Oh yeah, That'd be me. It's been about two days since Izzie found out. She's not answering her phone, But I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.. There was this part of me, That I couldn't even recognize sometimes. This part of me is the same one that cheated on Callie. The one that has really screwed my life up from time to time. And I didn't know what to do to get rid of it. I guess I kind of lost myself for a while, And even though I got back on my feet, I haven't been the same. I don't know what it is, I just know I'm not the same George that I was four years ago. The problem is, I don't know what to do to make it all the same. Before Izzie got cancer, Before I left, And before everything just fell apart.. Like most things in my life...


	10. Chapter 10: Falling In Love

Claire Collins~

Why wasn't George answering my calls? I have been wanting  
to speak to him for weeks now. I had to tell him something important. That I was  
falling in love with him, I had run the sentence out a few times to myself,  
planning out how I was going to tell him. But I would obviously have to get him  
to answer the phone, I had been sending him endless texts and messages along  
with the calls. I can't help it, I feel like I'm running out of time here, Like  
everyone's in fast forward and I'm still working on starting. I'm just trying my  
best to get my life back on track, So I can have a great future. And I'm so  
hoping that George is a part of that future, I don't know why it has taken me so  
long to realize what has been standing right in front of me... basically my  
entire internship. George isn't just a partner, he's a friend. A genuinely nice,  
caring person. And I adore him for that, Never in my life have I met someone  
like him. Now if I could only tell him how I felt...


	11. Chapter 11: It's Killing Me

George~

It's been weeks since Izzie and I saw each other for the first  
time, in years. I keep replaying her falling to the ground in shock. I remember  
the agony in her eyes. I remember every single detail of what happened that day.  
I can't get it off my mind. I haven't been sleeping like normal, because now I'm  
dreaming about it. I want to do something to fix this and make it better, but I can't.  
Iz won't pick her phone up, And I have no idea where she is. I don't  
even know if she's still in Seattle, I could've upset her enough to send her  
back home.. I have tried getting Meredith to tell me what's going on, but she  
won't tell me.. Christ. I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't know how to  
take back what I did.


End file.
